Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors/Bio
The Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors '''are two groups of four civilian survivors of the zombie apocalypse. The group was comprised of; Coach, a former rugby coach with a love for sweets, Ellis, a happy-go-lucky mechanic, Nick, the most sarcastic conman alive, and Rochelle, a low-level associate producer. The Survivors first met the roof of a hotel where a helicopter was supposed to wait for them but left once it ran out of room. After escaping to a local mall where they find a functioning stock car, albeit without gas. Scavenging the mall for gas the Survivor manage to successfully fill the tank and escape the mall. During their drive they are stopped by a raised bridge and meet another group of survivors. With fire support from the other group, the Survivors managed to lower the bridge and continue their travels, eventually ending up in New Orleans. Luck seemed to be eventually on the Survivor's side as they were finally picked up by a helicopter, but were forced to crashland when the pilot turned out to be infected and was shot, leaving them once again stranded. They pass through a small village and find that the populace decided to take matters into their own hands and barricade themselves against the Infected. Without any other option, the Survivors decide to try to find the barricaded area only to find it destroyed. Eventually, they manage to contact a man named Virgil who helps down the river and help them to get safely to the military who brings them to a military cruise ship, at least the Survivors are saved. Each member heavily relies on each other for fire support during combat, as the zombie hordes are often too much for one man to handle. They also share medical equipment with each other, like medkits, pills, or adrenaline syringes, and other kinds of equipment like special fire and explosive ammo. __TOC__ Battle vs. CarnEvil Monsters (by IceLoverMei) Carnevil Main Bosses: Survivors: Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Center At the Cemetary The survivors wonder around the cemetary of Greely Valley after escaping a hoard of zombies. Nick: Any ideas on where we at now? Rochelle: From the looks of it, We in a cemetary. Nick: Rich, As if getting aways from the undead is not bad enough, Let just be in the center of it. Coach: I don't think any are around. It seem clear with most of the corpse empty. As the survivors argue, Ellis notice a coin in one of the gravestone of Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker. Ellis: *Pick up the coin and read it* Hmm, Admit One Carnevil. *Shrug and put the coin in the Jester mouth* Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Skin on our Teeth The Jester bite down, Coming to life as he fly up. The ground shake as the rest of the survivors notice. Nick: Ellis, What the hell you do! Ellis: I don't know, I just put a coin inside the tombstone! The area became a place of fear and terror, Where monster roam and play. The cemetary is now CarnEvil and the Survivors must survive. '''CARNEVIL vs SURVIVORS Song: CarnEvil - Select your Doom Rochelle: Another carnival? I thought we got out of one? Coach: Well, I guess we have to survive another one. Thou I got a bad feeling with that jester head, Zombies are gonna be the least of our worries. Nick: Right. I recommend getting as much ammo and helpful kits as we can. Level 1: Haunted House Umlaut: *Appear in the sky* Welcome to the Haunted House, Meet the ghoul who lost her head. If you like to stay and join us, You always welcome ALIVE OR DEAD *Laughing* Song: CarnEvil - Haunted House Nick: *Kick at the door and enter at the suvivors, Shooting at the zombies and bats they come across their way, Making their way to the house while shooting gools* Ellis: These zombies are alot easier then what we faced. Nick: Don't jynx this for us, I don't want a Tank breaking through here. Just then, Hambone appear breaking through the door. Rochelle: You mean a Tank that on fire with a Machine Gun. *Open fire at Hambone* Hambone: RAAAAAAAA *Shooting machine gun at the team, Doing some damages* Coach: Careful out there. *Shooting at Hambone with the survivors* Hambone: GAHHHHHHHH *Fall down after taking too many bullets* Nick: That was fast. Let keep moving. *Continue going through while shooting at more zombies and enemies as they make it through the hallway* Ellis: I think we're finding a way out. Hambone: *Return firing skulls grenades at the team* RAAAAAAAAA Coach: *Shooting at skulls* I though we took this monster down! Rochelle: Keep firing at it. *Keep on shooting at Hambone with the team* Ellis: Aim for the head. Hambone: *Taking more shots with his mask shot off, Taking too much damages* RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Die on the ground* Nick: *Shooting some extra rounds at it to finish it off* Just to make sure he don't come back. The Survivors continue climbing to the top of the haunted house but get pushed by a car, Landing in the grave and climbing out as one of the tomb begin to glow and it door open. Evil Marie: *Appear* I AM EVIL MARIE! *Slash at the team* Nick: Ahh Damn Bitch. I thought the Witch would do more damages. *Shooting at Evil Marie* Evil Marie: *Flying around while throwing her axes at the survivors* Coach: Look out *Shoot one of the ax back at Evil Marie* Evil Marie: RAAAAAA *Land and continue slashing at the team as her dress taking more damages and her face get shot off* Ellis: *Keep shooting* You know it a sad thing she already dead cause... Nick: Ellis, Don't think about it. Evil Marie: *Fly and charge her power, Firing Energy Shot at Rochelle* Rochelle: GAHHH Smile you bitch! *Shoot at Evil Marie with all her got* Evil Marie: GAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Fall and get impaled on the fountain, Dying* Ellis: Man, you really show her. You ok? Rochelle: I think I'll be fine. *Use my medkit to recovered* Nick: Look like we survive one sick place, But we not even close to done. We best get going before we get more screwed up. Level 2: Rickety Town Umlaut: What goes up must come down, Now you're headed for Rickety Town. Ride all the rides, have some fun, Then eat your heart out on a sesame seed bun! *Laugh some more* Song: Dead Rising 3 - Dylan Fuentes The survivors get on some rides while shooting at Tinsel and Termites. Ellis: Wow, This remind me of that American Dad episode where they shoot at the elves but this time on a roller coaster and... Rochelle: Ellis now not the time. Coach: Dead end up ahead. *Hop off the Coaster with the team before it fall* Nick: Quick, Hop on Big Bunyan Ride. *Shoot at more Tinsel and hop on the Ferris Wheel with the team* The survivors continue shooting at Termites as they get to ground level, Shooting at Smile Bobs and Carnies till they reach the food court, Firing at the Guilloteen while dodgeing food. Nick: Who knew the things Couch eat will be our enemy. Coach: Would you stop saying that! *Shoot at Guilloteen* They continue making their way to the garage. Ellis: Oh let me drive. *Take driver seat* Nick: Do you even know how to drive before? Ellis: It easy. *Begin to drive* They team took some hits from Smile Bob cause of Ellis bad driving. Eventually escaping by crashing into a wall. Nick: Never let Ellis drive again. Rochelle: There another rollercoaster, Hop on quick. *Fire at Tinsel and quickly hurry on with the team* They continue firing at Tinsel through the track as they enter the snow area, Where Krampus was waiting on the throne. Krapmus: Hallo Kinder... mein Name ist Krampus! *Jump and Slash at Couch* Coach: GAHHHHH *Begin shooting at Krampus with the others* Krampus: *Taking damages from bullets while slamming his bag at the team* The Survivors begin sliding back, Trying to avoid more attacks. Coach: *Cover his cut while shooting his shotgun at Krampus* You're going down Zombie Clause. Krampus: *Shot in the knee* RAAAA *Toss coal at the survivors* Rochelle: Look out! *Shoot at the coal to reflect it* Coach: Thanks *Shoot at Krampus chest to finish him* Krampus: AHHHHHHHHHHH *Fall down, Lying dead on the snow.* Coach: Merry Christmas Freak. *Use Medkit to heal himself* Nick: Speaking of freak, We got another place to get through. Hopefully we be done with this nightmare. *Exit with the team* Level 3: Freak Show Umlaut: It's the Freak Show, the Freak Show, See the strange and bizarre. Step right up, we'd love to see you, We think you could be the star! *Laugh some more* Song: Dead Rising - Adam the Clown Theme The crew enter while shooting at Flem and Flap Jacks, Along with some Spider Monkeys that appeared. Nick: Rich, First the Jockey and Charger now these goofballs. Can't get any stranger then that. Rochelle: You got that right. *Shoot at Mike the Maggots while entering a tent with the team* The team continue through the tent, museum and Spider Monkey cage, Reaching the Chambers of Horror. Eyeclop: *Appear from the door* I AM EYECLOPS! Nick: Aim for the Eyes! The team shoot at Eyeclops eyes, Easily defeating him. Eyeclops: NOOOO *Fall dead* Ellis: That was easy. Rochelle: Well it was obvious. Now let hurry inside. They rush inside as the door close behind them as they come across Torts and Rodz. Nick: *Shoot at them* Ok, Now this is fucked up. Coach: Really make you rethink the strangest thing does it. *Help shoot* Nick: Don't push it. The survivors continue shooting their way through the Chamber of Horror as they enter a giant playpen. Rochelle: I got a bad feeling about this. Umlaut*as a train*: Don't wake the baby. Ahahaha Suddenly a crib has risen as Deaddy appear with his skull rattle. Song: CarnEvil - Junior Coach: Aw hell! Nick: Don't just stand there, Fire at it! The Survivors begin running while shooting at Deaddy, Being chased by the monstrous teddy bear. Deaddy: AHAHAHAHA *Swinging Rattle at the team* Ellis: Quick, In the playhouse! *Rush inside* Nick: Can't believe I'm taking his word for it. *Hurry inside with the others* Coach: Got anymore medkits? Nick: Unfortunately not. Here, Take some pain pills. Before Nick give Couch the pain pills, Deaddy rip the roof off the house. Deaddy: RAAAAA *Spit up acid at Coach* Coach: GAAHHHHHHH *Lye down dead as his flesh burn* Rochelle: COACH!!! Nick: DAMN IT! *Keep Shooting at Deaddy while hopping on the train with the remaining survivors* Ellis: Oh man, This is not happening! *Shooting at Deaddy* The train later crash near Deaddy crib. Deaddy: GAGA HAHAHAHA Rochelle: Time for Bed you little Brat! *Shooting with everything she got* Ellis: Need to boost up. *Use adrellian to boost himself and fire Hunting Rifle at Deaddy* Deaddy: RAAAAAAAA *Fall back and get electrocuted, Falling apart* Rochelle: Coach...I can't believe he dead. Nick: Don't worry. This nightmare is almost over. We have to use everything we can to bring the big guy down. Ellis: Right. Just one more place to go. *Head out with Nick and Rochelle* Final Level: Big Top Umlaut: You've made it to our main attraction, The three-ring circus in the Big Top tent. We hope our clowns will entertain you before making you the main event! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA Song: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Firewater The survivors arrive at the front. Nick: Alright, No turning back now. Let finish this. *Head inside* The Survivors goes through the circus while shooting at Smeeks and Mister Ozobs. Rochelle: *See Mame doing nothing but pretend to throw pies* Should we bother wasting ammos on these things. Ellis: Just to be safe. *Toss Molotov at the Mames* The survivors continue moving through the tent, Killing Muertitos and Broodles before entering the final ring. Where it rise and show a gorilla needing a brain. Nick: I Hate Clowns! *Shooting at Dr. Klots at rage* With alot of Dr. Klots dead on the ground, A cage drop on the team and lift them up to a computer room. Tökkentäkker: Welcome aboard. From this study I have observed your every move, BUT YOU DO NOT OBEY, prepare to die! The survivors later get lifted to the top of the blimp. Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - One Bad Tank Tökkentäkker: AHAHAHAHA UMLAUT, GET THEM *Teleport* Umlaut: *Appear* At last we meet. I haven't had a bite all day. *Bite at Rochelle* Rochelle: AHH YOU LITTLE *Kick Umlaut and shoot at him* Umlaut: *Move around and make it hard to hit while continue biting* Nick and Ellis: *Keep shooting while keeping their distant* Rochelle: Eat This you bodyless creep. *Toss Molotov at Umlaut mouth* Umlaut: *Bite at bottle* Uh oh *Burst into flames and exploded* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nick: Alright, Now where are you ringmaster. Tökkentäkker: Right behind you. *Shoot blunderbass at Rochelle* Rochelle: GAHHH *Fall off the blimp* AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nick: WHAT THE HELL! Tökkentäkker: Finish them off. *Send skeleton at the remaining survivors* Ellis: We ain't going out like this. *Shoot at Skeleton* Nick: I'm going after the leader. Back me up. *Take some Pain Pills and Shoot at Skeleton while going after Tökkentäkker* Tökkentäkker: *Continue shooting at Nick while keep on teleporting* Nick: How about you hold still so I can kill you faster for killing my friends. Ellis: *Continue shooting at the Skeleton preventing them from reaching Nick* Nick: Doing good Ellis! *Keep shooting at Tökkentäkker* Tökkentäkker: GAHHH Take This! *Punch Nick off to the side of the blimp* Nick: AHHHH *Grab on to engine and climb up and hop on the bottom ship* Tökkentäkker: *Appear* How about some Fireworks! *Firing Fireworks and Throwing Cherry Bombs at Nick* Nick: AHHHHH *Taking too much damages and on the ground* Tökkentäkker: Now then, You will submit and die. *Aim blunderbuss at Nick* Nick: ELLIS! Ellis: *Toss Pipe Bomb at Firework near Tökkentäkker, Causing it to explode and push him back* Tökkentäkker: GAHHHH *Get knocked into propellers and sliced apart* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The blimp exploded into a fireball of flames as Nick and Ellis fall on the soften ground as CarnEvil vanished. Ellis: *Getting up* Ohhh that a rough landing. Nick: You can say that again. Ellis: *See the token come out of the tombstone and look at it* Hmm. I wonder. Nick: Ellis, What are you doing. Ellis: Just gonna test my luck again. Nick: Ellis Don't! Just then Ellis put the coin in the jester mouth as it chomp again. Nick: DAMN IT ELLIS! Umlaut laugh as the CarnEvil will rise again. Final Result: Carnevil Main Bosses: N/A Survivors: Winner The Survivors Expert's Opinion While CarnEvil had tons of tough monsters and enemies in their hands, The toughest ones being Deaddy and Tökkentäkker. However cause of the weapons the team have and the amount of ammo and damages they can do, They are more dangerous then what the blunderbuss and other attacks the CarnEvil Monsters throw at them. CarnEvil Monsters would have the upper hand if the enemies didn't take a few hits to kill them, And this included some of the bosses who projectile can be reflected and weakness to slow them down. Which for the survivors who face many like those monsters such as the Charger, Tank and Witch. The Survivors would find this their hardest challenge ever but manage to pull out of it with some heavy damages. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shaun of the Dead Survivors (by Wassboss) Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors: Shaun of the Dead Survivors: When the zombie apocalypse happened London was unprepared. Some of those that were not turned initially fled desperately for their lives or barricaded themselves in their homes. They were the lucky ones. Many more people were torn apart and devoured by hordes of the undead or worse consigned to join their groaning, shuffling ranks. And yet despite this devastating the Winchester Pub still stands tall and defiant in the face of armageddon and besides a single boarded up window still looks relatively unscathed. If only the same thing could be said of the people inside.... “How much longer are we going to be stuck in this bloody pub?” David paces the floor incessantly as he complains. “We’ve been here what a week and I don’t see any sign of this rescue you promised would be riding in to save us Shaun!” “Oh fuck off Four-eyes” comes the reply from Ed. Shaun stifles a laugh before responding. “I know things haven’t gone quite to plan but the best thing to do now is just stay put and wait for this all to blow over.” “You say that every day Shaun. But every day nothing changes. We just sit in this dingy building and eating the rapidly dwindling and ever so nutritious supply of pork scratching and crisps.” “And what do you suggest we do then genius. I don’t see you coming up with any ideas” Shaun snaps. “We should be going out there and trying to find help. We have the rifle, we have cricket bat and the other weapons we should be doing something more proactive.” “Don’t be silly David that’s a stupid idea,” Liz says as she walks in from the backroom. “Going out there is suicide with all those zombies walking about.” “I suppose so” David mumbles. “There are people out there,” Ed says suddenly. Shaun gets up from his seat and joins Ed at the window with Liz and David following curiously. Ed points to a group of four people wandering down the street. “Are they zombies?” Liz asks anxiously. “No they’re definitely people. Look they don’t slouch and shuffle like the others do.” “Are they military? Maybe they’ve come to save us?” “If they are military then they aren’t dressed like it. Maybe we should go down there” “What are you crazy?!” David retorts. “It’s not safe out there. And who knows who they are. They could be bandits or killers.”“I think we should shoot them.” The other three look at David in shock. “What! They could be dangerous. Look one of them is holding a shotgun for fuck’s sake.” “That doesn’t make them bandits or killers David.” Liz retorts “I agree with Shaun I think we should go down there.” “Well I’m not going down there” comes the haughty reply from David. “Well then you don’t have to. We need someone to hold the fort anyway. You can keep an eye on them from the top floor. Take the rifle and if things do go sour then you can catch them by surprise.” ---- “I thought England was supposed to be a safe haven?” Nick says sarcastically. “It was until we got here,” Rochelle replies. “Hell I don’t mind, these zombies are much easier to kill than those green flu sons of bitches back in America. You didn’t even need to smuggle that shotgun onto the chopper Coach.” “Maybe not,” Coach muses “but I feel a lot more comfortable with a firearm. These English folk would be dealing with this situation much better if more people had guns.” “There’s one of them English pubs over there!” Ellis says pointing his machete at a boarded up building. “The Winchester ey? Guess they like to name their places after guns then instead of using them. Maybe we should check it out for supplies.” “Sounds like a good idea to me, I could do with a drink after the shit we’ve been through.” ---- David watches the group of strangers as they walk down the street. “Can’t believe that idiot is actually going to go down there and try and talk to them,” he mutters. “One of them even has a gun for crying out loud. Oh well at least I’m nice and safe up here.” Just as he says this one of the men points at the pub and David feels a knot of fear in the pit of his stomach. “Oh god they’re coming right this way.” His eyes flicker nervously to the rifle laid up against the wall. “I’m sure as hell not just sitting here waiting for Captain Wow down there to get us all killed.” ---- Shaun, Ed and Liz stand in the doorway of the Winchester. “Are you sure this is a good idea Shaun?” “Of course it is what is the worst that can happen” Shaun tries to sound confident but inside he’s not as sure. “They could kill us.” Shaun glares at Ed who just shrugs his shoulders. “What. You asked what was the worst that could happen.” “Why would they want to do that? Unless we do something to piss them off.” Right on queue the sound of a gun cocking breaks the uneasy silence. The three of them look up in disbelief. ---- Suddenly the unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoes through the city. A bullets whistles past Ellis’ head and pings off the railing behind. “What the hell, somebody’s shooting at us.” “Everybody find some cover,” Coach barks and they split up. Peering over the top of a stationary car Ellis and Nick scan the area looking for the shooter. Another shot rings through the air and the bullet sends splinters spraying out from a fence. “There,” Nick says gesturing to the Winchester where three people are hastily heading through the pub doors. “Is one of them the shooter?” “No,” Ellis Replies as another gunshot sounds “Judging by the trajectory it’s coming from somewhere up high.” He spots the silhouette of a gunman in the window directly above the doorway. From behind the cover of an overturned pub table Rochelle and Coach have also noticed the shooter. “Do you think you can return fire with your shotgun Coach?” “Not from this range no. I need to get closer but there is no chance with that guy covering them. We need a distraction.” “I think I can help with that.” Rochelle takes out a pipe bomb from her pocket. “Saved this from when we got out of New Orleans. If I can chuck it through the window then it’ll give us the opening we need to get close, maybe even kill the bastard if we’re lucky.” “That’s not going to work. You’ll need to get really close to be able to throw that through the window and we don’t know if there is anyone else in there with a gun.” “If there was another guy with a gun then the shots would be more frequent. And judging by how random the spread is I doubt the guy who does have the gun has much of an idea how to aim it. If I run quickly and zigzag I think I can make it close enough to get it through.” Coach sighs in frustration but he can’t deny that the plan is a solid one. “Okay then Roc but be careful.” Rochelle takes a deep breath and vaults over the table. She runs towards the window, making random jerky movements and running in an unpredictable trajectory. Each time the gun goes off the bullets just seem to miss her and the closer she gets the more panicked the shooting becomes. There is a brief pause, as if the gunman is reloading and Rochelle lights the pipe bomb and hurls it with all her might. It sails through the window and she pumps her fist in satisfaction. However her victory is short lived and as another shot rings out, this one finally finds its mark and she lets out a strangled gargle as the bullet rips through her throat. “NO, ROCHELLE” the other survivors cry out as they watch Rochelle drop. Disregarding their own safety they run out from behind cover and rush over to her but it’s clear that she’s already dead. They take a moment to silently mourn before their sadness is replaced with burning anger. Coach pumps his shotgun with vengeful vigour and they march towards the pub. ---- “I can’t believe that colossal twat actually started shooting at those people” Shaun shouts angrily as he storms towards the stairs leading to the top floor. “You two stay down here.” He takes the stairs two at a time, the sound of gunshots a constant. Just as he reaches the top there is a huge bang and the floor rocks, making Shaun stumble. “What the fuck was that.” He bursts through the door to the room David was in to find it a dishevelled mess. David lies slumped over the table and his jacket is torn to shreds, splashed with the crimson red of blood . However Shaun is far more concerned with the Winchester which has been broken in two by the explosion. Solemnly he makes his way back down the stairs. “Well, what did that prick say?” Ed asks. “He didn’t say anything Ed, he’s dead.” Liz takes a step back in shock but Ed merely shrugs his shoulders. “What about the rifle?” “Fucking broken as well. Looks like somebody set a bomb off up there.” “Do you think it was those people he was shooting at?” “Probably. But if we’re lucky he didn’t hurt anyone and we can just talk about this calmly and peac--” Coach gives the pub doors an almighty kick and they crash open with a bang. The three brits have barely any time to react before he starts firing off shotgun shells, shattering glasses around the pub and spilling alcohol all over the place. In his vengeful anger however his accuracy is poor and the three manage to scramble behind the cover of the bar. Growling angrily he starts to reload his now empty shotgun as Nick and Ellis enter the pub behind him. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Ed exclaims “Guess he must’ve hit one of them after all.” “What the hell are we supposed to do now Shaun?” Liz hisses “We’ll have to try and escape round the back.” “There’s no way that’s going to work that guy will shoot us if we try to make a move!” “Well what do you suggest then!? If we don’t then he’ll come back here and kill us anyway.” “What we need is a distraction.” “Already working on it.” Shaun and Liz look over at Ed who is pushing a bar rag down the neck of a Jack Daniels bottle. “Ed what the fuck are you doing?!” They both say at once. “I’m making a Molotov.” “Are you stupid that’ll light the whole place up?” “Well have you got any better ideas?” Shaun looks at him blankly and sighs. “Oh alright then,” he says exasperated and a mischievous grin breaks out of Ed’s face. He lights the end of the rag with his lighter and stands up to throw it. Unfortunately he picks the worst possible moment as Coach has just loaded up the last round into his shotgun. Pumping it aggressively he fires off a shot which hits Ed square in the chest and blasts a hole through his torso. The sheer force of the shot sends him catapulting back into the bar, dropping the Molotov as he does. Shaun lets out a cry of anguish and snatches up Molotov, hurling it over the bar and into a patch of alcohol. The result is almost instantaneous and the flames blaze a trail across the spilled booze, splitting Nick and Coach off from Ellis. Nick suddenly starts hopping about madly and the flames leap onto his clothing and he is soon rolling about on the floor screaming as the fire engulfs him. Coach reaches out for him but the sheer heat from the flames drives him back and he can do little but watch as his friend is burnt to a crisp. ---- Behind the bar, Shaun crawls over to his friend as he lies gasping on the floor. “No Ed, not like this. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end.” Ed just about manages reach out his hand to clasp Shaun’s before his last ragged breath leaves him and his head slumps forward. . Shaun blinks back the tears and nudges his head against Ed’s before letting go. “I’m so sorry Shaun.” Liz wipes the tears away from her own eyes and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. “I’m not letting those fucking bastards get away with this.” ---- Ellis looks in horror at Nick’s charred corpse. Spying movement out of the corner of his eye he spots the remaining two people behind the bar trying to sneak out of the back. “Goddamit! Coach I’m going after those sons of bitches,” he shouts over the raging inferno and darts off after them. Coach tries to join him but the flames are too fierce and he is forced to exit the pub out of one of the windows. Ellis vaults over the bar and crashes through the door leading to the back, hearing the loud clumping of people going up stairs. He follows and finds himself going down a narrow hallway and entering a large party hosting room at the end. With a cry of anger Shaun rushes at him but Ellis easily steps out of the way and his momentum carries him forward. Liz is right behind him and swings her axe at Ellis’ throat and it whirls narrowly past his windpipe. Gripping the machete further up the blade and taking a step forward and thrusts the tip of the machete into Liz’s stomach. Her whole body jolts and she hunches over as he drags the machete out. However instead of collapsing she straightens up and delivers a powerful headbutt which rocks Ellis back. Ripping the off the bottom of her shirt she creates a makeshift bandage and ties it around the wound to stop the bleeding before picking up her axe. Shaun goes to help her but as he passes the door something cracks against his jaw and his vision goes blurry as he stumbles away. Coach shakes his hand, panting heavily at the exertion of having to rush up those stairs and slowly unhooks the Baseball Bat from his belt. By now Shaun has recovered from the punch and so when Coach swings the baseball bat at him he is able to block it with his own melee weapon. The two they begin to trade blows, using their respective bats as swords to fend each other away. Meanwhile Ellis is on the back foot against Liz. Her wild axe swings may not be incredibly accurate but they are still enough to prevent him from doing anything other than dodging the relentless attacks. One such downwards swing grazes his arm drawing blood and another clatters the machete out of his hands. This seems to galvanise Liz and her attacks become even more frenzied and are steadily getting closer and closer to actually hitting Ellis. Trying to avoid one particularly speedy swing he trips over a chair which is sprawled on the floor and hits the ground. He spots a Crowbar lying nearby and snatches it up. Liz tries to finish him off while he’s down but he easily dodges the attack which leaves the axe embedded in the floorboards. Standing up he swings the crowbar with all his might and it cracks against her jaw, shattering her cheekbone and sending her hurtling to the floor. There is a sickening crack and her neck cracks off the knocked over chair, snapping and killing her instantly. “LIZ” cries Shaun in anguish as his girlfriend hits the deck. He steps forwards; body slams Coach into a nearby wall and begins viciously beating him with the cricket bat. Ellis rushes over to help him and Shaun turns to face him swinging the Cricket Bat and whacking it against his jaw. He follows this up by jabbing Ellis in the face and then sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Dropping the bat, he removed the axe from where it is stuck in the floor and brings it down on Ellis with all his might, shattering his collarbone and leaving his right arm dangling uselessly. Ellis shrieks in agony and clutches at his injured shoulder as Shaun winds up for another attack, this time raising the axe above his head to finish his downed opponent off for good. Knowing he cannot fight back, Ellis waits for the inevitable. Just as it seems as though all hope is lost a bloody figure rises behind Shaun. Gripping him round the waist in a bear hug the figure lifts him up into the air and throws him down with a thundering crash. It takes Ellis a moment to realise that the figure is in fact Coach, his face and clothes are so bloody from his earlier beating and his face is so badly damaged that he looks like he’s joined the ranks of the undead himself. Shaun is hunched over in a crawl groaning in pain and Coach uses his baseball bat to draw out an invisible line of aim. Taking a deep breath in he brings the full weight of the baseball bat down on Shaun’s head, shattering his skull and leaves brain matter and blood splattered all over the floor of the Winchester . Coach slumps over in exhaustion, breathing heavily, hand to his chest. It takes a few minutes of rest before he is able to go over to his own remaining ally. “Hey Ellis, are you okay man.” “Naw. That son of a bitch got me good, I think this arm is done for,” comes the reply from Ellis each word coming through gritted teeth. “Aw hell that looks nasty. But don’t you worry young-un we’ll be able to get that fixed up.” Coach helps Ellis up and together the two limp out of the Winchester Pub. Winner: Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors Expert's Opinion While roughly even in terms of weaponry what allowed the L4D2 Survivors to win was their better teamwork, greater experience and the fact they were more comfortable with firearms than their English counterparts. The SOTD survivors spent more time bickering with each other than fighting and struggled to deal with the slow moving Romero Zombies. faced much tougher undead opponents and survived them more comfortably as well. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. TranZit Survivors (by Affectos) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios